1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package structure and a semiconductor process, and more particularly to a flexible semiconductor package structure and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional semiconductor package structures are stiff structures and not able to conform to a space in a device into which the semiconductor package structure is incorporated, such as against a curved surface of the device, or such as in a flexible space.